What's real?
by Ana911
Summary: Fionna is world traveling and experimenting, new adventures, how will this en up? (Im terrible for summaries, you'll like the sotry, FIOLEE, maybe smut)
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's PoV:

I woke up, just minutes ago I was fighting the evil Lich queen and now I was in wath looked like a hospital, I sighted of realife I couldn't belive I was alive I thaught I was going to die, then suddenly a woman oppened the door and she screamed, it looked like hunan, she said -Doctor! the pacient is awake!- the doctor sitted in a chair next to me,I couldnt belive wath I was looking at, 2 humans, It was imposible, then the doctor was talking to me, his voice resembled Dr. Prince's voice, I got scared, where was Cake, and BMO, and Gumball, and Marshall, Oh Marshall, I could also remember on the battle fiel he told me he loved me, then the doctor snapped me into reality -Hey, are you there?- yes I answered then he asked me if I knew my name I said yes sir, I'm Fionna, Fionna the human, where am I? where is everyone? -Oh you are in Aaa hospital, you may not remember some things, how old are you?- I'm 14 sir, then I heard a familiar voice, Cake, could it be her, then a femenine figure entered the room, this was a human with bronzed skin and broun hair she looked 28 or something her voice was identical to Cake's -C-cake?- I asked - yes is me Fi, Cake- she said with tears of joyness then the doctor took Cake outside, hey, my hat, my hair I thought, my ha was in the bed but my hair, my hair was shorter than it really was I searched in my backpack for my swor or my daggers, but I couldnt find them, I just found food and stuff then after a while Cake came back in the room  
- Fi, do you know why you're here?  
- N-no Cake  
- well about 6 monts ago we wre in a concert of a band that 2 of owr friends have, Bubba and Marshall Lee, do you remember them?  
- I guess  
- and then one of the speakers fall on you and you entered a coma  
- a what?  
- a coma- the doctor interrupted- is when you sleep for a long time Fionna, we thaught you'd never wake up, but you did and your safe and healthy  
Then the doctor and Cake left the room then a guy with brown hair and a pink lockof hair entered Gumball? I asked -yeah, you remember me my dear Fionna I was really worried about you, I'ts good that you waked up, hey Im trowwing a party in my home because you woke up- he kissed my forhead and then waved goodbye, he left the room, I took a sandwich that was  
on my backpack, then a red haired guy, Flame prince? I mubbled -hey you remember my nichname princess!- P-princess? I asked - yeah I've always called you like that, don6t you remember?- Oh yeah, sorry I still confused. he kissed my cheek and went out of the room I blushed then HE entered, Marshall, he was identical, except that he had no bitemarks and his skin was now real pale instead of blue/gray skin, but he still handsome -Hi blue!- he said as he hugged me I blushed, hi Marhsall! I hugged him back, how have yo- I stopped I felt preshure in my lips, He was kissing me, was it real, did we had something? I blushed and then I kissed him back then Cake entered the room and punched Marshall - STAY AWAY FROM HER PERV!- she screamed, Cake its ok, I said - whatever, I'll go visit my boyfriend, her me Marshall, IF YOU TIUCH HER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!- she cryed then a lady entered it was Marshall's mom - Mooooooooooooooom, what are you doing here?- he said then she said - I came here to see that girlfriendof yours, I heard she had waked up!


	2. Chapter 2

Fionnas PoV  
hi Miss Abadeer! I said -Oh, I see you remember me- she said with a happy but evil expresion in her face, then the went out of the room to let me "rest" why would I rest if was sleeping for 6 monts? whatever then a guy with lots of purple locks in his hair - Oh mah Glob Fionna you're alive!- LSP?! - Yeah I hear you waked up and I just came over to see if it was real and I brought you this can of beans!- thanks LSP I said as he handed me the beans a lot of people tat resembled my friends were ther Blackberrry prince, turtle prince even Ice queen!  
then I felt like the image was going darker and I finally woked up again, I was in the tree hous with my hat on and my hair as long as usual, then I went to the kitchen, I saw Cake, as a cat again and I saw BMO as a compuer again they were wispering something then the looked a me and giggled, suddenly he phone rang I answeredCake and BMO looked at me and giggled, I was red as a tomatoe, I think you know who I was talking to, - so how was your night, with Marshall- sai Cake between giggles - you kissed him right- I just stayed quiet - he dident touch you right did he, because if he did I'll kill him in a snap!- I just stare a her silently whit my lips zipped as if I wasnt hearing anythig, suddenly Marshall apeared of no-where and asked, did you liked the night he winked as he kissed my neck I touched I felt something, blood? could it be, was I t6urned into a vampire, or did he just bited me?  
there were around a thousand questions going in my head when Cake asked him - did you touched her?- -no- he answered -what i saw in the closet- she said -it lasted more that 7 minutes Cake- he winked and carried me to a place, it had grass, flowers and a little house, he was singing a song about my golden hair locks and my shiny blue eyes or something cheese he wrote, he kissed me a few times, we where watching the sunset, Marshall was in the shadows, I confirmed I wasnt turned into a vampire when I was in the sunshine and nothing happened to me, but then again my vision started to seem dizzy and dark the onley thing I hear was - FIONNA! FIONNA! WAKE UP! - I saw the human Marshall shaking me with tears in his eyes I touched my neck I still had the blood, I could feel it and see it, could it be that the human Marshall was actully a vampire too, the human Cake entered with few shopping bags and snaped Marshall out of the room and srttarted handing me dresses and said - you gotta look good for your date with Bubba!- Its not a date, Its a party she responded saying - oh you dont like that Marshall emo guy do you?- well...I...actually...Like him I mubbled she started to criticize Marshall, -He's such a pedo you're 17, he's 18, girl stop - Bubba is too, I said then she complained -yes, but he's a gentleman, not a teenage punk!- Cake, he's not a punk if you knew him t6he way I do, I you could just see through his coal black eyes his soul and how he feels, you could read him Cake, he- she interrupted me - he's a criminal and a rapist stay away from him baby- he is not Cake, he's just a teen ager, like me! - he's a bad guy, and he's going to hurt you, probably leave you for a bitch!


	3. Chapter 3

arshall's PoV:

I saw how my girlfriend suddenly fainted, did I really turned her last night, thought I onley bitted her I looked at her and caried to my home so she could rest, I stared at every detail of her for a while, I saw her golden hair, her blue eyes, a little cut down by her eye, her perfect nose,her small lips and then her chin, not too round, but6 not so pointed, simply perfect , her neck with the small bitemarks, then I tried not too look for to long but I was finally by her breast I quickly tried too look away, she is 17 I thought, but it was perfectly formed body, for a 17 year old, it wasnt right to stare at her but I finally kissed her again, but this time herlips were cold and not warm, I thought for a second she as dead, I thought then she oppened her deep blue eyes and said -Marshall- I kissed her in response she then closed her eyes and I just hugged her...

Fionna's PoV:

I woke up in the hospital again, Cake and 2 guys were there, suddenly 2 names escaped my lips, Finn, Jake? I said as the shorter guy said -sis, you remember my name- as he pinched my cheek - yeah she does lil bro- said the taller man, Cake later explained to me Jake was his twin and Finn was my twin, we went to a 2 floor house thar resembled the tree fort in a way I cant explain bu anyway the house had 4 bedrooms a kitchen and a living room Cake and Jake left for a double date me and Finn just left to our respective rooms and an unespected surprise was waiting there, Marshall, I kissed him, he started playing somehing while I putted my pijamas on, then we cuddled for a cupple hours and then sddenly somehing pooped out, a topic that Marshall was trying o avoid, guess what topic... sex... he started blushing like never in his life and when I never noticed we were doing it, I-I was compleely naked, moaning, panting and screaming his name, he was just sweating, finally when Cake and Jake were abou tto arive he went home and left his plaid shirt there so I decided to sleep with it when I woke up Cake and Jake left to work and Finn and I were all dressed up to school we left walking and we found Marshall and his twin Marceline there Fin gave a death look to Marshall, and then left walking with Marceline and left me and Marshall alone, I gave him his plaid shirt and we both went to owr respective clases after we had lunch I saw Finn and him talking, Finn didnt looked so happy...

Finn's PoV:

I saw what Marshall did to my sister, he- he raped her I wouldnt let him get away so easy so after lunch I talked to him  
Finn: hey, My sister doesnt moan when she sleeps  
Marshall: what are you talking about  
Finn: oh and I didnt knew she had a plaid shirt as pijamas  
Marshall: what do you mean Finn?  
Finn: look I saw you raping her, do it again and I'll kill you!  
Marshall: woah Finn chill out dude, she was the one who started!  
Finn I'll be watching you dude, you know Im super protective!  
Marshall: ok, dude goodbye  
I-I cant belive he just ignored me, if Fi gets pregnant I'll certanly KILL him, I will no matter what...


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall's PoV:

Oh my god, I didnt knew Finn saw what we did, after all it wasnt my fault, Fionna started a-and, oh shit, what if she gets pregnant, Cake will Kill me and well I could go to jail , but anyway if she does, if we get to have a child It would be fine, I guess we are a good combination arent we? after all but Cake will kill me and Marceline, she would just laugh as hard as she can and well the lumpy twins will gossip it all around and me and Fi we'll be alone in the croud and Bubba, arg Bubba, he, he will try to fuck me off, not literally, arg you know what I mean he will piss me off and that would make me be mad with everyone, even Fi...

Fionna's PoV:

I cant belive we had sex last night and I cant belive I was the one who started it all! and I cnt even belive that I was having a stomach ache, what I did get pregnant, what about the other world, Oh my god, what about Cake, Finn and Jake what woul they say, I didnt care about other people but my family, my family was the ig deal, so later that night I went to Marshall's place where Marceline was upstares with Bonibble, I dont care what they were doing, I just cared about me and Marshall, we had to got a plan so the next week we were going to a hospital to check me out, on school time ecause it was the onley time for an apointemnt that week, so he was going to pay it all and we were going to check if I was pregnant...

Finn's PoV:  
Ok, Im going to calm dow my sister is not a baby and she can take care of herself, oh glob I beg for this stress to not ruin my date with Flame! she, she's hot ((lol)) I just wish she's ok.

Flame's PoV:

Glob Glob it! Finn is sweating I dont know why but he"s been a lot distracted lately...


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's PoV:

I felt like someone was, following us, wich scared me, this world was all strange, and some random stranger was now following me, I looked in all directions, not leting go from Marshall's arm " something wrong blue?" he asked looking at me, " yeah, everything's coo-" I blacked out...

Marshall's PoV:

"Fi, wake up" I shaked her "I cant let you die in my arms" I cried out at the nconcious body I was caring "wha?" she woke up and PUNCHED me on the neck "Oh gob, Marsh Im sorry she said" she started inspecting my neck, she ran her small cute fingers on my neck it felt good, but I didnt want to go to far with her...yet, so I tried to control myself, it got harder when she touched my " Adam's apple" trying to guess what was it, dumb cute chick I thought, she pokd it again, it felt...SEXY...then she lost interest in it, and touched my bitemarks, I dont know what happened, but I couldnt be good, my instincts were on...

Fionna's PoV:

I woke up, accidentaly punching Marshall, un the neck...I trieed to see if I caused anthing, he had this werid nut-like think in his thoat, it was shaky, but, when I touched his bitemarks his eyes started glowing red, and his pearl-white fanags poped out, I jumped out of his sight and quiqcly took my silver dagger out, he hissed violently, but then calmed down, "what was that?"...


	6. Chapter 6

"Um...Vampire instincts" he blushed a dark shade of gray and then looked back at Fionna "when did you grow up Fionna?" he chuckled a bit, by being a vampire, he had a weak sense of time, but he never noticed when the chubby and fun fourteen year old, turned into a bautiful and brave seventeen year old. Fionna blushed and backed away "I dont know mang, it seemed...like yesterday" the blonde haired bunny smiled and looked into the vampire's coal bleck eyes, sh crawled back on top of him and wraped her arms around his neck, right when she leaned to kiss him, she blacked out.

She woke up again in the same hoispital the first time "How much time have I been gone?" she started feeling pain on her spine and her legs "ugh, w-what is this?" out of nowhere human Cake walked out "eight monts." she said firmly "eight monts in wich a baby has been growing inside of you while you are in a coma" Cake frowned "Dont worry baby Cakes, Marshall Lee, he is going to prision for doing this to you" Fionna's eyes widened as she looked at her now grown belly, she skiped the pain "NO! Marshall CAN'T go to prision! he cant! I chose this! it was now him" her eyes were teary now "CAKE IM 17, ITS NOT THAT BAD!" the girl cried and looked at her sister disapointed. Cake looked at her adopted little sister, and how her beautifull blue eys were covered by tears and she silently cursed under her breath "Oh baby Cakes, Im sorry, but I told you to stay away from tier fifteen, didnt I?" Fionna looked at her "y-yeah...UGH!" she held her tummy and bit her lip "Im sorry Cake" Her compasive older sister looked down at her and hugged her "its okay Fi, now I will be an aunt, a VERY sexy aunt!" Fionna chuckled "yes, you will, and I will be...uh...a sexy mother!" both girls started laughing until Fionna blacked out again.


End file.
